


Our Fairytale

by Phoenix2312



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff, If you like Jesse this fic isn't for you, Jesse is a huge asshole, Kommissar is a knight in shining armour, Lesbian Characters, Riff Off, Romance, The Bellas are aca-mazing friends, friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix2312/pseuds/Phoenix2312
Summary: After the riff off Beca is more confused than ever and Jesse's pissed off. He picks a fight in middle of the party that escalates into epic proportions. Beca doesn't know what to do until an unexpected figure steps in to save her. What happens when the tiniest Bella starts to fall for her German knight in shining armor?Romance, fluff and general shenanigans.





	1. Damsel in Distress

**Author's Note:**

> If you like Jesse, this fic probably isn't for you. He's an arrogant, drunken asshole in this fic. Becommissar all the way.
> 
> Story is almost completely written. Will post new updates every few days. 
> 
> Please review if you like the story. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Beca’s seated at the bar, shoulders slumped a bit as she nurses her whiskey and coke, she just wants this night to be over. Sounds assault her from every direction, people are singing, shouting and dancing along to the pulsing music. She can hear several of the Bellas in the background asking the Green Bay Packers for their autographs. Normally she’d be right there with them, but tonight she’s not feeling it. 

After her run in with the intimidating German Goddess (God why is she so fucking beautiful!?), the subsequent performance of “The Thong Song” (holy fuck being that sexy should be illegal!) AND the Bellas riff-off loss, she just wants to sit and sulk. Of course, it’s not just what’s happened today, it’s everything. Her life is a fucking mess.

Her boss wants something original, Chloe is up her ass about winning World’s, the Bellas may cease to exist if that can’t pull off the impossible, Jesse is driving her insane, and of course that perfect specimen from DSM is in her head, every fucking minute of every fucking day, which just sends her sexual confusion into a whole other level of crazy. 

She’d always thought her attraction to Chloe had been an anomaly, that she was just a typical straight girl with a typical girl crush. No big deal. 

But her subconscious is mocking her as images of both Aubrey and Stacie flash in her mind’s eye. Okay maybe she’s a little gay. But those sex dreams about the former Bella leader didn’t really mean anything… and Stacie was just a little touchy…

At that moment, she’s pulled out of her reverie by a familiar voice. 

“Tiny maus, why are you seated here alone, should you not be out there with your friends?”

Beca groans and drops her head onto the bar, banging her forehead against the table repeatedly.

Kommissar lets out a light chuckle before reaching out and placing a hand on the smaller girl’s bare shoulder to stop her.

Electricity surges through the touch and Beca nearly jumps out of her skin causing her to topple off of the bar stool directly into strong, waiting arms. The DSM leader catches her gracefully, scooping her up bridal style. Instinctively the small women wraps an arm around her savior's neck steadying herself.

That’s when she finds she’s staring up into the face of an angel. Her mind goes blissfully blank, the room fades away and she’s breathless.

“Do you purposely cause girls to fall for you or is it just because you’re so damn beautiful?”

Beca mentally face-palms.

Kommissar smiles down at her but doesn’t let go.

“It wasn’t my intention to make you fall for me, however I wouldn’t mind if you did” she winks.

The smaller woman feels her heart somersault in her chest. Beca’s still staring into crystal blue orbs and she thinks that maybe she’s already falling. As she stares at this woman its easy to see beyond the title and the attitude to a much softer side of this entrancing beauty. It causes her heart to skip a few beats.

After several long, intense moments, the German woman gently lowers the Bella to the ground, their gazes never breaking. 

And just like that the moment is broken. Kommissar’s softness vanishes as a smirk begins to form on perfect red lips.

“Now now tiny maus perhaps you should run off to find your friends and reconsider your plan to face us at the World’s, as you’ve seen tonight we are perfect, and we do not lose.”  
Beca’s heart drops, the smile disappears from her face, and for just a second she sees Kommissar’s façade falter again. 

“You may be perfect but your team isn’t. We’ll find a way to kick your ass.” 

The taller women smiles a predatory smile, Beca swallows hard, not sure if she should be afraid or tuned on.  
“We will see my feisty little maus, we will see.”

With another wink, she disappears into the crowd, leaving an increasingly frustrated Bella behind.

Hours later Beca is, reluctantly, on the dance floor with nearly all of the other aca-people that participated in the Laser Ninja Dragon League. The music and alcohol are flowing freely and her girls seem to be having a blast. Legacy’s awkwardly dancing with Benji, Amy and CR are having a dance off with a few of the Green Bay Packers, Chloe and Stacie are grinding on each other putting on a show as some of the Treble and DSM guys cheer them on. Beca isn’t drunk enough for this.

Behind her Jesse grabs her hips and tries to use his body to guide her to the beat of the music. He’s way too drunk though and his rhythm is off making the situation worse. 

He tries running his hands up her body to grope at her breasts but she pulls away turning to stare at him sharply. Giving her a lopsided smile he reaches out towards her hips again, trying to bring her closer. She unhappily complies. Her body is tense, for the past year their physical contact has been kept to a bare minimum, she just isn’t into it anymore. For that matter she’d never been particularly into it at all. She’d always chalked it up to her not being a very touchy-feely kind of person.

Now he reeks of alcohol and sweat, and he’s even worse. When she looks up into his eyes he tries to lean in for a kiss, but she dodges it causing his lips to graze her neck. She shudders.

Jesse doesn’t seem to mind and instead takes it as an invitation to slobber all over her. She shivers in revulsion. Mistaking her reaction, he pulls her tighter against him and moves again to kiss her. 

She isn’t fast enough this time and their lips collide. His tongue is forcing its way into her mouth, rough and demanding. 

Sudden nausea washes over Beca and she wrenches herself away from him trying not to gag. She’s never been to fond of PDA, or really of Jesse’s slobbery kisses in general, but something inside of her is suddenly repulsed by him.

He looks at her with confusion and maybe a little bit of anger.

“What the fuck Becs?!” 

She looks at him incredulously for a long moment. 

“Dude we’re in public, and you are wasted. I’m not doing this with you here.”

“Why not here?! It’s not like we do it anywhere else either.” His tone is bitter, but he isn’t wrong.

It’s been nearly a year since they’ve had sex, and months since they’ve shared anything more than a peck on the lips. They’re both so busy with everything going on they barely made time for each other, at least that what Beca tries to tell herself… But a nagging voice in the back of her mind reminds her that she’s the one who never makes time for him.  
Truthfully, she just doesn’t want to spend time with him anymore. They’ve grown apart, or rather she’s grown and changed, but Jesse has stayed much the same. They just don’t work anymore.

He tries to pull her close, “Come on Becs just kiss me.” 

“Jesse I said no, not here.”

He tugs at her again, and she wrenches her arm from his grasp.

He grumbles something she doesn’t hear and suddenly anger bubbles up inside of her and she’s yelling.

“What the fuck did you say Jesse?!”

In his drunken state the Treble leader doesn’t realize that he’s treading on thin ice. His own anger clouds his judgement and he’s yelling back at her.

“I said I’m fucking sick of this. You pull away from me constantly, we haven’t had sex in months Beca, you barely even let me touch you! But every time I fucking turn around you’re letting Chloe hold your hand or cuddle up against you or I have to sit by and watch Stacie grab your ass (she didn’t think he’d noticed that), then tonight I go to look for you and see you in that fucking German bitch’s arms! I’m your boyfriend Beca, or did you forget that?!? I just want to fucking make out with my girlfriend is that so wrong!?”

Beca is seething. The people around them have started to take notice and she’s seeing red. In the back of her mind she knows he isn’t wrong, but she doesn’t care. She’s pissed, beyond actually, but the small woman refuses to make any more of a scene than they already have.

“We’re not doing this here Jesse. Talk to me when you’re sober.”

She turns to walk away but he grabs her arm and spins her around, crushing their lips together again. He holds onto her so tightly that she can feel the bruises forming.  
The small Bella struggles against him but it’s useless, she feels hot tears sting behind her eyes as Jesse assaults her mouth in front of the entire party. Her struggles and lack of response don’t seem to deter him. He must be drunker than she’d originally thought.

After several long moments, the fight goes out of her. She stops struggling, her body goes nearly limp in his arms as tears slide down her cheeks.

Suddenly Jesse is ripped away from her and a deafening crack reverberates through the room. 

Unprepared she loses her balance for the second time that night, stumbling backwards. She looks around wildly still disoriented, before her eyes land on the two figures standing near her.

Jesse’s hand is on his face, his eyes are dark and stormy she can see the anger and hate roiling there as he stares up into crystal blue eyes.  
“I believe the lady said no.” Kommissar voice is deep and authoritative as she looks down on the boy.

Beca can see the red mark on his cheek, the realization that the German goddess slapped him sets her head spinning. She should stop them, move between then, something… but she stands frozen along with most of the people in the room.

Kommissar is a few inches taller than Jesse, and Beca thinks she looks like a sexy, deadly avenging angel. If Jesse was smart he’d back down.  
But he isn’t smart and he’s extremely drunk, so of course- he doesn’t.

“The fuck?! You bitch! She’s MY girlfriend and I’ll kiss her if I want. This doesn’t concern you!”

The German woman steps in closer to him, so close that their faces are only inches apart. Her voice is a deadly calm when she speaks.

“I don’t care if she’s your girlfriend, that does not mean you are entitled to touch her if she doesn’t wish you to. The lady said no. That is final. I suggest you keep your filthy hands to yourself scheißkerl.”

Beca is both turned on and horrified. She can’t believe Jesse is acting like this, but more surprising than that is Kommissar defending her.  
With a last look at Beca, the Treble turns around and stalks off into the crowd. 

“I suggest you all go back to what you were doing.” The blonde woman barks out. The onlookers scatter, all except the few Bella’s who’ve witnessed the scene.  
They rush over to Beca and bombard her with questions. Chloe throws her arms around the brunette and squeezes her tight. Amy and Cynthia Rose are already plotting revenge, and Lilly is muttering silent death threats.

Beca hugs Chloe back but her eyes find Kommissar’s over the redhead’s shoulder. The German gives her a smile before nodding her head towards the exit, Beca gives a small gesture of understanding.

Pulling back from her friend’s embrace she lets out a breath.

“Thanks for your support guys but I really need time to process what just happened. I’m going to walk back the house, clear my head. You guys stay here and have an awesome time, okay?”

They immediately start protesting, everyone except Fat Amy who witnessed the exchange between her friend and the DSM leader.

“Guys it’s okay, give Beca some space. Call if you need anything BM.”

Beca nods “Thanks.”

Chloe gives the brunette another squeeze, “Cuddle time later?”

Beca gives her a half-hearted smile. “Of course Chlo. See you later.”


	2. The Knight in Shining Leather

Beca finds Kommissar sitting on a bench near the driveway to the ‘Major Ninja Dragon League’ house.

She doesn’t say anything just takes a seat next to the taller girl. The silence stretches on for a several minutes, but it isn’t awkward or uncomfortable, the opposite really.

After a while the smaller woman breaks the silence.

“Usually I’m not the damsel in distress type, but you saved me twice tonight. How is that even possible?”

The blonde looks over at her and smiles a bit.

“Perhaps you are only in need of saving when there a knight so readily available to save you. Perhaps I shall trade my mesh and leather for armor.”

Beca nearly chokes on a laugh.

“Seriously, did you just make a joke?”

The blonde shrugs, her smile widening.

The brunette is again struck by this woman’s beauty. 'Her smile is more radiant than the sun.'

Beca realizes too late that she’s said that out loud.

Kommissar laughs, and its sweeter than any sound Beca’s ever heard.

“Danke little maus.”

“Seriously I don’t know why I can’t control myself around you! Maybe if you’d stop being so charming and gorgeous and saving me all the time I could actually think straight!!”  
Beca huffs out. But there is a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

The blonde’s expression changes for a moment and she slides in close enough to whisper in Beca’s ear. 

“Perhaps liebling, I do not want you to think straight…”

She lets her words hang in the air, the tiny Bella swears her heart stops.

The air is thick with the tension between them. Beca doesn’t know what the hell she’s doing, but before she can second guess anything her hand is sliding up Kommissar’s neck to caress her check.

The blonde’s eyelids flutter closed. Something inside of the brunette, the dam holding all of her emotions in, breaks. And suddenly she's overwhelmed by the feelings that this beautiful woman stirs inside of her. 

In the next instant, she’s kissing said woman. 

Kommissar doesn’t hesitate in returning the kiss.

It’s soft and sweet, a little hesitant at first. But soon they find a rhythm. It feels like every cliché line Beca’s ever heard, fireworks, shooting stars, butterflies and heart emojis that dance behind her eyelids. Warmth spreads through her entire body.

Fingers slide up the blonde’s cheek and into her hair. It feels like silk.

Kommissar’s hands manage to find Beca’s waist pulling the girl even closer. 

Her heart is hammering inside of her chest. How can someone so tiny make her feel things so big?

They kiss for a long time, neither pushing or demanding more, both content, exploring and enjoying the other.

When they finally break away Beca gasps for breath. Her eyes are shining bright. Kommissar marvels because she’s never seen a color as beautiful as the deep blue of Beca’s eyes.

“Beca…”

The name sounds like a whispered prayer and it knocks the rest of the Bella’s breath from her lungs.

“You know my name” she comments with a little bit of awe in her voice. She’s still dazed from that kiss. 

The older woman chuckles, “Of course I know your name. It is a lovely name too, although you shall always be meine maus.”

Beca smiles at that, then remembers something. 

“You know my name, but I don’t know yours… I only know your stage name…”

“Ah but of course. I do not tell very many people my given name, but for you liebling… My name is Luisa.”

Beca repeats the name. It’s so soft and feminine, she likes the feel and sound of it. It fits this side of her German goddess, the side that makes her swoon and babel like an idiot, that defends her honor and kisses her breathless.

“A beautiful name for a beautiful woman.” Beca says without thought.

“Why tiny maus, I think that’s the first time you’ve actually meant to compliment me.” With a huge grin Luisa leans in to kiss the Bella again. 

\----

Beca and Luisa spend the next hour talking, never moving from the bench. It’s nearing 1am now, but neither seem to notice, each too wrapped up in the other.

They talk about their respective schools, families, cites, and friends. They discuss how they got into acapella and their plans for the near future. Beca learns that Luisa is planning to get her Master’s degree at Stanford in the fall. The smile the blonde gives her when Beca says she’s going to LA, only a 5-hour drive from Stanford, causes butterflies to erupt in her belly.

“As much as I love talking with you, it’s getting quite late tiny maus. Do you live near here, I could walk you home if you’d like?”

Beca nods. “I’d like that.”

Luisa stands and offers the smaller girl her hand. Beca’s heart practically leaps out of her chest. Suddenly she nervous and jittery. This beautiful woman, whom she’s known only for a short time makes her feel things she never imagined were possible. Suddenly she understands every one of those crappy romantic songs she hates so much. 

She takes the hand. So soft.

Perhaps cheesy loves songs aren’t so bad after all.

\----

When they reach the Bella house, Luisa lets go of Beca’s hand and stuffs both her hers into her pockets almost shyly.

The brunette feels tingly all over. She steps into Luisa's personal space and leans up on tip-toe to kiss the woman softly.

“I want to say thank you, for saving me from falling, for defending me against Jesse and for everything after…”

It’s Beca’s turn to look away shyly as the unsaid words hang in the air between them. Her eyes land on her boots, as she nervously scuffs one of them in the dirt.

“Umm do you think that maybe I could get your number?” 

Luisa smiles at this. She hadn’t been sure how this night would end. Even though Beca had kissed her the girl was apparently straight and in a relationship with that Arschgeige. She almost rolls her eyes at the thought of him. 

But perhaps… just maybe. 

They exchange numbers and she watches as her tiny maus walks up to the front door. With a last little wave and a shy smile she disappears into the house.

Luisa stands there for a few seconds, still grinning like an idiot before turning around and heading for the main road, wanting to catch a cab back to her hotel. The smile doesn’t leave her face until she falls asleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in German, Arschgeige roughly translates to ass violin, apparently this is quite an insult, much like calling someone an asshole or a dick in English, only a lot funnier. I only speak a bit of German so if this is wrong feel free to correct me.
> 
> Again, if you like the story I'd love to hear your comments!


	3. Bella-Dragons, Breakups and Sappy Love Poems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS, I decided to alter the fic name from Damsel and her Knight to Our Fairytale. Now on with the story.

The next morning Beca is startled awake by a loud banging on her door.

She groans and rolls over to yell at whoever it is. 

But suddenly she’s wide awake as the memories from last night come rushing back to her. The riff-off, Luisa catching her as she fell, fighting with Jesse, Luisa defending her, their talk, and then she remembers KISSING Luisa…

Images of the blonde woman flood her mind and she’s drowning in the memory of soft lips, the smell of apples and cinnamon, the feel of Luisa’s hands at her waist. Beca's pulse races, heat flushes over her entire body.

She’s fucked.

\-----

After waking up to Chloe banging on her door, she’s forced to have a heart to heart conversation with the red-head, Fat Amy, Stacie and CR about what had happened the night before. 

She recounts the story of her interaction with Luisa at the bar, and everything that lead up to the fight with Jesse. After Fat Amy makes a comment about her not coming home until after one in the morning, she decides it’s best to tell them about what happened with Luisa. Or at least part of it.

They nod, gasp and comment at the right moments, and are all in agreement that Jesse is an asshat. 

They’re impressed with the way Luisa stood up for Beca, albeit a little surprised. 

As she continues her story, the small brunette can see the admiration in CR’s expression and the twinkle in Fat Amy’s eyes. 

Chloe is the most reluctant to accept that Luisa’s intentions were honorable, but of course that’s because she can’t see past the fact that Luisa is their competition for World’s. 

Beca doesn’t tell her friends about kissing Luisa, or about the way the blonde sends butterflies fluttering around in her belly. But she does tell them her doubts about Jesse and  
that she’s drawn to Luisa in a way she can’t describe.

Stacie’s squeal is so high-pitched Beca’s surprised that the windows don’t shatter.

“So are you going to see her again before World’s?” CR asks with a smile.

Beca glances down at the phone in her lap.

“Well she did give me her number…”

Another squeal from Stacie.

“I’d say go for it BM, she obviously likes you, I mean you’re Beca fucking Mitchell, what’s not to like?!” Amy adds.

“You have to text her Becs!! Who knows maybe it could be true love!! She’s smoking hot too and probably amazing in bed….” 

“STACIE!!!” They all groan in unison. The girl just shrugs.

“I just, I want to, like I really, really want to… but what do I do about Jesse?”

“Do you love him?” Of course it's Chloe that asks, but by the look on her face she already suspects what Beca's answer will be.

“I don’t know. Maybe I do, in some way. But I’m not IN love with him. Honestly, I don’t think I ever was. Before we got together I’d never had a serious relationship so I didn’t really know what I was supposed to feel, I just assumed what I had with Jesse was legit, but…”

“But…?” CR prompts, her expression sympathetic and full of knowing.

“But I don’t get butterflies around him. I don’t want to rip his clothes off and jump him, I don’t want to hold his hand in public or kiss him goodnight. I don't think about him every second I'm not with him or write songs or poems or make mixes about the way he makes me feel. He isn't under my skin and ingrained in my bones or rooted in my soul... but..."

The unspoken words hang in the air

...But she does.

The girls all stare at Beca open-mouthed. None of them have ever heard their leader talk this way or show this intensity of emotion before. 

"What I'm trying to say it that with Jesse it’s always been good…”

Again she trail off. This time Chloe finishes for her.

“But it’s never been great. It's never been heart stopping, light your soul of fire, drown in passion kind of love.” 

The smaller girl nods without looking at her friend.

Beca sighs and drops her head into her hands. 

“Lesbihonest BM, it’s pretty obvious what you should do. I mean we’ve all suspected you were Ellen-level gay for a while now, and if this hot German chick makes you feel something you should go for it.” Fat Amy says with a smile.

Beca sits up and smacks her friend’s arm half-heartedly.

All five girls fall into a comfortable silence. Beca’s mind is racing, she has no idea what she’s going to do. Instinctively she searches out Chloe’s gaze.  
Beca’s grateful for all of the reassurance and support her friends are giving, but in the end Chloe’s opinion is the one that matters most.

Sensing her best friend’s eyes on her Chloe looks up, their gazes meet. They have an entire conversation without ever saying a word. And Beca knows without a doubt what she’ll do next.

“I love you awesome nerds.”

\-----

The next day, Beca finally calls Jesse back. He’s been blowing up her phone with “I’m sorry” messages, sad-face emojis and “I love you” texts with WAY too many hearts.

When she calls Jesse picks up on the first ring.

“Becs! God I’m so sorry, I was drunk I didn’t mean anyth…”

The small Bella cuts him off before he can say anymore.

“I want to talk in person, can you meet me in 1 hour?”

He readily accepts, they agree on a time and place, Beca hangs up before he can say anymore.

He’s already there when she arrives. When he sees her he jumps up and immediately goes in for a hug, she cringes away before he can manage. A look of hurt crosses his face but he doesn’t push it.

Immediately he bursts into another long-winded apology, but Beca doesn’t really hear any of it, she just lets him rant.

Eventually he stops talking and stares at her expectantly. “Becs?”

She takes a deep breath.

“I know you never meant to hurt me, I know you were drunk. But that doesn’t give you the right to treat me the way that you did. I am not your property, and if I say no it means no. I tried to walk away before things got out of hand but you just insisted on picking a fight. You had no right…”

He interrupts her before she can say more.

“But Beca seriously you never want to kiss me, you never want to do anything and don’t say that you’re not an affectionate person. Because we both know that’s crap. I see the way you are with Chloe… I’m your boyfriend Beca! Everything I said was true you can’t be mad at me when I was just pointing out the obvious!”

There’s a childish whine to his voice, it sets her nerves on edge.

“Jesse, you had your chance to talk. I’d appreciate if you respected me enough to let me finish.”

His eyes fall to the ground and he mumbles something that sounds like ‘sorry’.

“I’m not denying that some of what you said is true, but even so you chose to force yourself on me and then humiliate me in front of an entire room full of people. Nothing makes that okay. You wanted to talk about things so here it is. Chloe is my best friend, and she’s an affectionate person, being around her is comfortable, I don’t even think about it, but there has NEVER been anything more with her, and there won’t ever be, contrary to what you think-- it’s not like that with us. She’s in love with someone else.”

He looks up at her, “And you… are you in love with someone else?”

Here it comes, the moment everything changes.

“No, I’m not.” In the back of her mind a small voice whispers, but I’m falling fast.

Jesse looks like someone kicked his puppy so she rushes to explain.

“I’m sorry Jesse. I do love you, and what we had used to be a good thing. I thought that in time I could fall in love with you… but it never happened. And now we’re both changing, we aren’t those same two freshman kids anymore, and I have to be honest with myself. I care about you, but I don’t want to live a lie, I’ve realized some things about myself and I’m tired of hiding. I’m sorry. But I have to think about my future and my happiness.”

There’s a long pause.

“Beca, I get that you think you’re confused, but it’s just the stress, it’s the fight, it’s getting to your head. You just need some time to come around. We’re fine. This will all blow over and we can go back to the way it used to be.” 

He sounds like he’s trying to convince himself.

“I’m sorry Jesse, but it can’t. It's over. Maybe we can be friends again someday because I do care about you, but I think we both need time and space first.”

“No Beca, Just NO! We’re going to be fine. Just give us another chance, we're aca-soulmates. I’m sorry I am, I can change, be better, different…”

His desperation sends a jolt of pain to her heart. She shakes her head sadly. 

“I’m the one who’s changed, and I can’t go back to the way it was. I’m sorry.”

With that she turns and nearly runs back to her car. Praying to every deity she can think of that he doesn’t follow.

\------------

The following day Jesse texts her so many times that she ends up shutting her phone off. 

She doesn’t turn it on until exactly one week later. She has a total of 128 texts. 

Opening her messages Beca deletes Jesse’s without even looking at them.

She blocks his number. It hurts her heart that it’s come to this, but she doesn’t know what else to do. 

That’s when she realizes she still has a message icon, even after deleting Jesse’s texts. Intrigued she opens the app again and nearly falls off of her bed.

1 unread message From: Luisa 

With shaky fingers, she fumbles to open the message. 

From: Luisa  
Beca, I have not heard from you yet, and even though I told myself I could be patient and wait for your message, I cannot think about anything else. I am trying to give you as much time as you need. But not too much, I would not want another shining knight to come rescue my damsel. –L 

Beca feels butterflies flutter up inside of her again, and it’s something she could get used to. The text was sent two days ago, which instantly sends her brain into a panic. Without thinking she types out a response.

To: Luisa  
I’m sorry for not texting back sooner. I’ve been sorting things out. But they’re sorted now. I’m officially a very SINGLE damsel just waiting here in my tower for a sexy German goddess, I ugh, I mean a dashing knight, to come rescue me. 

Beca hits send before she can change her mind. A reply comes almost instantly.

From: Luisa  
I’m planning your rescue. I am prepared to walk into danger, battle dragons and sweep in on a shining steed to save you from your prison. Perhaps my beautiful damsel will be wearing a fancy evening dress, waiting for me around 7pm tomorrow?

Beca can’t even believe this. She has a date. A date with Luisa. Holy fuck.

To: Luisa  
A dress it is. Perhaps you should wear your armor, dragons ain’t got nothing on the Bellas. ;)

The small brunette laughs out loud at their ridiculous banter, she feels like a giddy school girl.

From: Luisa  
For you I would battle 1000 Bella-dragons. See you tomorrow meine maus. I am counting down the minutes. 

Beca tosses her phone onto the bed a huge smile on her face before yelling out into the house.

“CHLOE, AMY, CR, STACIE!! GUESS WHO’S GOT A HOT DATE TOMORROW?!”

Almost instantly she hears her friends barreling up the stairs. She tosses her body on the bed and lets out a little squeal.


	4. The Ball

With shaking hands Beca smooths down the front of her dress as she stares in the mirror. It’s a light grey, silky number with silver gems that just barely grazes the floor around her chunky silver heels. It’s strapless but there’s a v-cut that shows off the sharp lines of her collar bones and the curves of her breasts. The material clings to her body, accentuating the slenderness of her waist. There’s also a slit up the front, nearly to her hip. 

Earlier that day they’d gone shopping, Beca, Chloe, Stacie and Fat Amy. After trying on dozens of dresses to a chorus of ‘no’s’, the smallest Bella was exasperated, meaning that when Fat Amy shoved a silky piece of fabric at her she went to the dressing room without any expectations.

When she’d stepped out of the stall several minutes later the Bella’s idle chatter dissipated as they stared open mouthed at their leader. After several squeals from Chloe, Stacie’s comments about dress slits and ‘easy access’ and a loud wolf whistle from CR, she’d bought the dress.

Now she’s standing in front of the mirror in the Bella house living room nervously smoothing down the silky fabric, staring at her reflection. Chloe curled her hair, and pinned it over to one side while Stacie applied her makeup. Legacy even offered her a silver bangle and a small white clutch to complete the outfit. 

Beca has to admit even to herself that she looks pretty good. God, she hopes Luisa will think so too. She’s so fucking nervous. Her palms are sweaty, she feels a bit wobbly in her heels because her knees are trembling. 

You’ve got this Beca. It’s just a date, a date with a woman. A really, really super-hot woman with a killer body and eyes to get lost in. They’re like the endless expanses of sky on a cloudless day… 

Beca’s mental pep talk is interrupted by the sound of a doorbell. 

Fuck.

The tiny Bella scrambles to the door, almost tripping over several pairs of shoes on the way causing her to curse under her breath.

When she makes it to the front door she takes a deep breath and steadies herself before opening it.

Her heart nearly stops. 

Beca only barely registers the way Luisa’s eyes roam slowly down her body, because she’s too busy staring at the gorgeous specimen in front of her. 

Luisa’s wearing a crisp white button up shirt with a black skinny tie under a light grey vest and dark grey blazer. Her trousers are black, skinny leg, curve hugging miracles of fashion that show off EVERY. SINGLE. FLAWLESS. CURVE. Beca wonders if she’s drooling.

The taller woman has her hair up in a loose low bun at the nape of her neck, showing of the smooth, tender skin on her throat. 

Beca can’t breathe. This woman has stolen every bit of air from her lungs with her beauty. Holy fuck.

“Wow.” That one word seems to be all her brain can manage. 

Luisa finally meets Beca’s eyes with a wide smile. 

“Mäuschen you are absolutely stunning. The sun isn’t so radiant. I must be the luckiest woman ever to be your date for this evening.”

The smaller girl can feel her brain working to formulate a coherent reply as a flush spreads over her cheeks from Luisa’s compliments. 

“I think I’m the lucky one.”

Luisa smiles, almost shyly and it sets Beca’s pulse racing again.

The stand frozen, staring at each other for a long time until they’re ripped out of their reverie by a loud noise off to the right.

Both girls turn to see Chloe, Amy and the rest of the Bellas in a pile on the floor. From the looks of things, they were eavesdropping at the kitchen door and fell through it.

Luisa quirks her eyes at them as they all hurry to stand. Chloe marches over first and starts in with her “She’s my best friend if you hurt her I’ll kick your ass speech.” The others jump in after that badgering the German woman, who simply seems amused by it all.

“Please do not worry little Bellas, I wouldn’t dream of hurting Beca, I only mean to, how do you Americans say, sweep her off her feet.”

Even Amy doesn’t have a retort for that.

While Luisa is distracted Beca takes the opportunity to look at her again.

She is by far the most beautiful thing Beca has ever seen. She could easily be content to stay here, just admiring this woman forever. 

Without realizing it she lets out a dreamy sigh, which causes everyone to shift their attention to her.

She lets out an awkward little cough.

Luisa just grins at her as the Bellas make themselves scarce. 

“I think we should go now Liebling or we will be late for the ball.”

Beca stares up at her, "Did you just say ball?"

“Yes, I did. I believe it was mentioned that I would be rescuing you Prinzessin? What sort of fairytale would this be if I did not take you to a ball afterwards?”

The brunette girl feels her knees give out, but just like before Luisa is there to catch her.

Beca is a goner. She’s never been much of a romantic, much less a sappy romantic, but here she is literally swooning for this woman. 

Luisa tightens her arms around the girl and leans in to kiss her gently.

\---------

Half an hour later they pull up behind a line of cars outside of the Ritz-Carlton Atlanta and Beca’s jaw goes slack at the sight. Luisa hadn’t been joking about this being a ball. 

There’s a host stand of valet’s hurriedly accepting keys as people in gowns and tuxes step out of fancy cars. Doormen stand at the entrance greeting the guests near a large sign reading- Atlanta Charity Ball. 

Luisa’s eyes sparkle as she watches Beca. 

With gentle fingers she reaches over and pushes the Bella’s mouth closed with two fingers.

The action causes the smaller girl to turn and stare at her companion.

“This is like ridiculously cool. How the hell did you get tickets to this?!”

“Everyone from DSM was given tickets, part of the tour you so graciously gave us.”

There’s a smirk in Luisa’s voice and Beca reaches over to playfully slap the woman’s shoulder, before crossing her arms indignantly. 

“Hey! That’s so not funny!” 

The blonde just laughs, reaching towards her companion again, this time to caress her cheek.

“Don’t be mad maus…”

Her tone is soft as her eyes bore into the small girl’s. Instantly Beca forgets everything else. 

The moment lasts for what feels like hours until the sound of a car horn snaps them out of it. 

Luisa pulls forward, at the valet stand she puts the car in park and steps out. She speaks with the man for a moment. Beca watches through the window as the woman slides him a $20. Taking this as her cue to get out the reaches for the door handle.

However, before she can manage the door is swinging open and Luisa is there offering her a hand. 

Beca looks up through her eyelashes and can’t even fathom that all of this is real.

“Are you ready meine prinzessin?“ 

Her heart skips a beat and her whole body heats up. She feels as though she’s going to melt into a pile of mushy romanic goo... She’s turning into such a sap. But looking up at   
Luisa, she decides she doesn’t give a damn. She’ll be a puddle of romantic goo forever if it means getting to spend her days with Luisa.

\-------

A few hours and several cocktails later they are on the dance floor. The music around them is loud, pulsing through the room and into their bodies. Just the way Beca loves. 

It’s easily the best date she’s ever been on. The conversation has been effortless, Beca’s even managed to stay composed and not make a complete fool out of herself. She finds   
out that Luisa is a flawless gentlewoman, not that she’s all that surprised. 

They dance, drink and mingle with the other party goers, including several members of DSM. Pieter’s arrogant smirk, and following comments at the sight of her with Luisa don’t even irritate her like they normally would. 

Every time she looks up at Luisa there is a huge smile on the woman’s face that cause’s the tiny Bella’s heart to race. The night is exactly like something from a Disney fairy tale.

As the night winds down, Beca finds that she doesn’t want it to end. Not now, not ever. She knows how crazy it is, but she’s falling hard and fast for this beautiful German woman,   
and she has no idea what to do about it. What she’s feeling is so intense it makes her knees weak and the realization that Luisa still lives in another country threatens to overwhelm her.

Sensing the brunette’s inner turmoil Luisa reaches for the Bella pulling her close. At that exact instant the music shifts to a ballad.

Wordlessly the German woman wraps her arms around Beca’s lower back pressing their bodies completely together. The smaller girl fits perfectly in her arms, as if she was made just for Luisa.

Beca isn’t the only one overwhelmed with emotion.

They dance together as the soft, romantic melody plays in the background, neither willing to let go of the other.

As the song reaches its peak Beca tilts her head up from where it rests on Luisa’s chest. Their eyes meet.

“Luisa… I…” Beca can’t find the words.

The taller woman adjusts their bodies so they are looking more directly at each other without losing any contact. 

“What is it meine Prinzessin? Where’s that beautiful mind of yours gone too? ”

Beca takes a deep breath trying to find what she needs to say.

“Tonight has been so perfect. You’re so perfect. I just, I don’t want it to end. I only just got you in my life and I’m going to lose you already.” She can feel tears forming in the back of her eyes.

Luisa stops dancing and pulls away a little bit an odd expression on her face. Beca starts to panic but then the taller woman is speaking.

“Beca I do not understand, why would you lose me? I have no plans of going anywhere if you do not wish me too…”

The brunette lets out the breath she’s been holding.

“Well you still live in Germany, and you have the DSM tour and...”

Luisa silences her with a kiss.

Butterflies erupt inside Beca’s chest as the feeling of completeness washes over her. She feels whole. She’d always known something was missing, but until now, she didn’t know   
what it was. But it’s this. It’s her. This gorgeous, talented, incredible woman.

Luisa feels it too. The sense of being complete. Beca is the part of her she never even realized she was missing. It’s like walking around in the dark, but not knowing you’re in the dark until you see the light. 

The kiss deepens, as they shape their bodies around each other. The smaller brunette fits perfectly against the taller blonde, the perfect contrast. 

They kiss until they’re both breathless.

Foreheads rest against each other as they begin to sway to the music once more. 

“It is true I must finish my DSM tour, and you must finish University. But we can see each other on weekends and there is always texting and Skype. And of course, there is still the   
matter of the World Championship. We will find a way liebling. It is only a few months, and if I remember correctly we will both be going to California soon enough. Believe me when I say that our fairy tale is far from over. Now that I have rescued you, meine Prinzessin, I don’t plan on ever losing you.”

Beca smiles up at her and it’s more brilliant than all of the stars in the sky.

“If I’m the princess does that make you my princess charming?”

Luisa quirks an eyebrow as the smaller woman smirks at her.

“Only if that means we are, how do you say, Facebook official?”

Beca snorts out a laugh but nods.

They dance to a few more songs, exchanging kisses that are becoming increasingly more heated. Hands start to roam as they get lost in each other.

The tiny Bella playfully bites Luisa's bottom lip, causing the girl to let out a breathy groan and dig slim fingers into the fabric at her lover's waist.

Using the moment of distraction Beca lays kisses along the tender skin of Luisa's neck, making the taller woman shiver. 

"Such a feisty little maus..." Her voice is husky and it does things to Beca's body. That voice is so sexy it should be illegal. 

With a grin Beca pulls away enough to look into her lover's eyes. 

Luisa is staring down at her almost hungrily, pupils blown wide, eyes a few shades darker than there usual crystal blue. 

Heat rushes through her body, settling low in her abdomen. 

“What do you say we get out of here Miss Charming?” Beca asks in a low voice. 

Luisa kisses her breathless again before taking her hand and leading her out to the valet stand, both of them grinning like idiots. 

Nearly an hour later they’re standing in front of Luisa’s hotel room door. 

And in true fairy tale fashion, Luisa sweeps Beca off of her feet and carries her to the bed. It’s only the beginning of their happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beca’s dress:   
> http://popcrush.com/files/2014/01/anna-kendrick-11.jpg
> 
> Okay for Luisa’s outflit, I kind of envisioned this outfit of Birgette’s...  
> https://scontent-lhr3-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/19149292_754429284717350_1793975294620238126_n.jpg?oh=c68e83b5a0876fd7be6b8bd5a5f5b992&oe=5A49D20A
> 
> ...with the vest and jacket of this model  
> https://i.pinimg.com/736x/9c/89/55/9c8955aa4bad0b21f1a4ae53bff96233--women-in-suits-ties-women.jpg


End file.
